


Teaspoon :: A Quick Reunion. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/River. One Shot. Missing scene for Day of the Moon. What happened between the time River came back to the console room after her dive into the pool and the TARDIS landing at NASA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: A Quick Reunion. by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of Day of the Moon right after River dove into the swimming pool

 

 

A Quick Reunion. by cheri

**Summary:** Eleven/River. One Shot. Missing scene for Day of the Moon. What happened between the time River came back to the console room after her dive into the pool and the TARDIS landing at NASA.  
 **Rating:** All Ages  
 **Categories:** Eleventh Doctor  
 **Characters:** River Song, The Doctor (11th)  
 **Genres:** Het, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2011.08.31  
 **Updated:** 2011.09.01

 

A Quick Reunion. by cheri

Chapter 1: A Quick Reunion.

**Author's Notes:** Takes place during the events of Day of the Moon right after River dove into the swimming pool  


* * *

  
"No idea, but the good news is, we've got a secret weapon!"

The Doctor finished running around the console while everyone watched him. "Right, we'll be at our destination in a few minutes so everyone do what you have to do to get ready. As for me, I need to use the lavatory; they didn't give me many toilet breaks during my captivity. Amy, Rory, show Canton around and take him to the lavatory if he needs to go or to the kitchen if he needs something to drink. I'll be back in a moment.

He went up the stairs to the back door and entered into the corridor. He was heading towards the lavatory when he heard a clearing of the throat. He grinned and turned to see River was following him.

"No, hello, sweetie?" she said. "No, glad you're alive? Glad I saved your life?"

"Gotta use the lavatory first, my bladder is bulging and unfortunately, I can't hold it in much longer," the Doctor said, pointing down the corridor. "Hello, glad you're alive and I'm glad I saved your life. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily," River said, coming closer to him.

"River, my bladder…"

"It can wait. The greatest Time Lord in history can hold it in for a few more minutes, can't he?" she said, putting her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you in ages, after all. I missed you. I didn't miss this beard though, ick, please shave when you get the time, my love. I don't like scruffy men."

"Well, I'm sorry, they didn't let me shave my face and they didn't let me use the lavatory very often, hence the need to go now."

"I missed you so much," River said softly while she stroked the side of his head.

"River, please…" the Doctor said.

"My love," River whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

The Doctor suddenly forgot his bladder as River caught his lips with hers and kissed him. The Doctor sighed as he kissed back and put his arms around her.

"Now see, I'm better than any lavatory break," River whispered.

"Why, Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" the Doctor whispered back.

River laughed lightly and kissed him again.

"Ugh, definitely need a shave, my little caveman," she said, rubbing his nose with her own.

"And you need to dry your hair, my little Greg Louganis," the Doctor replied.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist a quick lap or two in your pool," she said before kissing him again. "You should see my backstroke," she added after she finished the kiss. She began stroking his back while the Doctor smirked and kissed her again.

"River, we need to get back to business. You lot are the ones who wanted me to go to America in the first place. We have to find out what the Silence are up to, remember?"

"Oh, it's never love before duty with you, is it?" River said, rolling her eyes. "Make love before war, remember?"

"Yes, well, Earth might be at stake, do you remember that?"

River feigned annoyance and smiled lovingly at him. The Doctor shivered when she ran her nails lightly down the back of his neck and gave her a quick peck when her lips came close to his.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll let you empty your bladder then. Can't let you fight evil with urine stains on your trousers, can I? But did you miss me when you were being held captive?"

The Doctor grinned at that and answered her with a kiss. River sighed and deepened it before the Doctor pulled back.

"Mrs. Robinson, you are trying to seduce me."

"Ugh, I wish you'd stop calling me that, Benjamin," she said before giving him a wink.

The Doctor put his hands on either side of her face and nuzzled her nose before they shared one last kiss. Then finally, River let him go and stepped back.

"You will shave, won't you, sweetie? I don't fancy snogging a bear!" she called to him as he ran down the corridor towards the lavatory.

"Oh, shut up!" the Doctor called back over his shoulder while he ran.

River grinned at that. "Make me, Time Lord," she purred as she watched him run.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=43358>


End file.
